An Evil Ending
by Nigamiestmajeur-e
Summary: It happened. The moment that makes Lemony Snicket shivers to such an extent that he didn't want to research and document the lives of the three children. It was unexpected, even for you. It was a weird and terrible sound, the beginning and an ending of everything. [Alternative Bad Beginning, leading to another End] [SPOILERS Books-Movie-Series]


Klaus Baudelaire had never been slapped before. Not that he didn't make any mistake when he was younger, it was just that sometimes he was clumsy or didn't realize he was doing something dangerous. So he had never deserved to be slapped. But neither he did this time. The hand was cold and skeletal, Klaus felt every bones that touched his cheek and knew he would feel it for a long time. The hit was so strong Klaus fell on the ground, completely stunned. His face would keep the mark of this slap, the hideous mark of Count Olaf, the guy who "adopted" him and his sisters, the man who put him to his feet, the monster who had every control in his life right now. Olaf was breathing heavily, just like Klaus, just like he was the one who had been slapped. Just like he was going to... cry ? Everything was silent except for their breath and Klaus didn't dare to look up and watch the Count's face. But if he did, he would have seen some empty eyes. Empty and tired. Looking at the troupe as he was ashamed. As he didn't plan to go this far, while his strength showed that he was waiting for it since... probably since the Baudelaires arrived.

...  
"You think I'm a terrible person. You haven't the faintest idea."  
...

Then why did it look like the slap, THIS SLAP, was the limit ? Like he crossed the line, they ALL crossed the line ? Like it was the start of a series of unfortunate events ? Time was hanging in the mansion, and it seemed whatever was coming next would change History. And then it happened. This very moment, while Klaus was still on the floor, while Violet was still too shocked to move, while Sunny was still scared and lying on the table. It happened. The moment that makes Lemony Snicket shivers to such an extent that he didn't want to research and document the lives of the three children. It was unexpected, even for you. It was a weird and terrible sound, the beginning and an ending of everything.  
 **The doorbell rang.**  
Suddenly, Klaus was standing up again, Olaf pulling him by the collar before he violently pushed him on his chair. Then he took Violet's arm and made her sit at the other side of the table, and caught Sunny to put her on Violet's knees. He was fast, precise, but Violet could tell that he was drunk by the mist on his eyes. Because it couldn't be anything but alcohol, could it ? Quickly, Olaf ran to the door and opened it without watching who was behind. And it was Justice Strauss.  
"What ? he said, sharply.  
\- Oh, hum... I'm... I'm sorry to bother you...  
\- Yeah, right now is especially not the time.  
\- Oh ? What's happening ?  
\- I simply asked those kids to make us diner but they're not capable to do it. Spoiled brats who think that everything come served on a silver plate. I tried to teach them independence you know, but they're always asking for something.  
\- They just lost everything they had, it's hard for them. You should try to be nice...  
\- Try to be nice ? TRY TO BE NICE ?"  
This was it.  
"I tried to be nice a long time ago and do you know where it leads ? Nowhere. Being nice doesn't help, you can trust me on that, it's just a way so people can fool you easier. Leaving you alone with your slowly-dying house and a title which doesn't have any sense now that you're ruined. 'It's better than nothing', a friend of mine would say. But no, it's not better than nothing. Because a 'nothing' would have been better ! The walls of my house, the title in my name, the tattoo on my ankle, remind me of the man I once was. And I want to destroy it, I want to destroy it all. And if the Baudelaires are hurt in the process, I really don't care because nobody asked me if I were hurt when I lost my parents !"  
And then he slammed the door. He breathed heavily again.  
"So, you kids want two beds, right ?" he said while running to the garden, searching for something into the bushes.

Taking an axe.

Everyone then scattered : the troupe, the Baudelaires, everyone stood up and moved away from the table. Away from the Count who was walking slowly, spinning his axe with a death glare on his face, and for the first time Violet realized that Count Olaf could kill them. Without hesitation. Right here, right now.  
But he didn't.  
He went straight to the stairs without a glimpse for anyone, still holding the axe, and screamed when he was at the top towards the Baudelaires' room : "WELL I WILL GIVE YOU TWO BEDS !"  
Carefully, Violet, Klaus and Sunny followed the Count, scared of what he was going to do, but also ready to stop him if he was going too far. What they saw that day was beyond their imagination : Olaf, wrecking their bed, cutting it in two, before throwing his axe to the walls, making holes into the ceiling. With a kick, he pushed the rocks, took one and broke the window.

If you're reading this story, you probably already saw a house being destroyed by an hurricane. This was the same, except that the hurricane was Olaf, and the house was Baudelaires' room.  
Finally, Olaf let go of the axe which fell with a clicking noise. The Baudelaires didn't dare to say something, relieved that they weren't on Olaf's way (even if they knew it was temporary). And Olaf was watching them, but yonderly, like he wasn't there. Or like he was looking at something else, something beyond the shape of the Baudelaires children. He blinked, and then he was back, and he was staring at the orphans, his eyes falling deeply into theirs, as he understood something that they didn't. Which made them feel very uncomfortable. He got nearer the door, nearer the children who split up to let Olaf leaving the room, leaving the axe.  
"Do you know why it's fun to hate you ?  
\- No, answered Sunny, though she will always wonder why she answered.  
\- Because it's like watching your parents dying again."  
With that, he slowly closed the door while the Baudelaires were holding their breath. And then the world was quiet here.


End file.
